Separated
by Orithyea
Summary: The earth and the sky are forever meant to be apart. It is the cloud that is destined to stay with the sky while the earth stands still, watching. /One-sided 0027/ hints of 1827.


**Title: **Separated

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary: **The earth and the sky are forever meant to be apart. It is the cloud that is destined to stay with the sky while the earth stands still, watching. /One-sided 0027/ hints of 1827.

* * *

><p><strong>Separated<strong>

Orithyea

* * *

><p>A slim red-haired boy approached the mansion, eyes wandering to his surroundings. The sun shone brightly, highlighting the beauty of the heavens. The lush green grass, which he was standing on, was swaying to the flow of the wind. Birds of different kinds were chirping, flying here and there. Even with all these, what perfected everything was the sky – the clear blue sky. No planes to go meet other famiglias in different countries, no jets to launch an attack on a rebel ally, no helicopters to survey the territory, but best of all, no clouds to cover the sky.<p>

"No clouds," he muttered, continuing to look up. He returned his gaze to the mansion, beaming at the sight of his best friend, though he couldn't feel the same towards the man who followed the brunet. Said person started running upon recognizing Enma. Even at the age of twenty-four, he still retained a small and petite figure. Enma smiled. It was part of his best friend's charm anyway.

Unsurprisingly, covering already half the distance between him and Enma, Tsuna tripped. Releasing a groan from both embarrassment and pain; he rubbed his elbow, wincing when he touched a scratch. Enma hurried over to the fallen boy, only to be beaten by the ex-prefect.

"Tsunayoshi, even until now you still act as if a child," scoffed the raven-haired man while helping him get up.

"It's not like I intentionally tripped!" Tsuna bit his lip. "Anyway, Enma's here." His big caramel eyes landed on the said boy.

"Hi, Tsuna-kun. Still as clumsy as ever I see," said Enma, voice brimming with amusement.

Tsuna's cheeks gained a light tint of pink. "As if I'm the only one," he teased back. Tsuna started dusting off dirt from his black suit. He twisted his left elbow to spot any damage, and cringed when he saw a hole. "Reborn's going to kill me."

Enma laughed. "Anyway, I missed you." After officially inheriting the title of boss to their respective famiglias, work had made them unable to drop visits to each other. Barely having free time, Enma had to take drastic measures to make Adelheid permit him to visit Vongola, although he had to prepare for a lecture from the frightening woman, but he knew Adelheid was like an ant compared to how Reborn was.

"I missed you too," said Tsuna, smiling brightly. "It's a good thing Reborn let me have a break. Just doing paperwork is killing me mentally and physically. Well...just my hands, though. Thank goodness I learned how to be ambidextrous."

"How did you even manage that?" Enma raised an eyebrow.

"When I heard you were coming over, I had Kyouya back me up. Though it took quite a lot of...compromising to do." Tsuna rolled his eyes. "And I really wanted to see you."

"And just to remind you, the baby only gave you twenty minutes." Hibari placed an arm around his small lover's waist. Enma tried hard not to stare at the older man's gesture. Did he have to do that in front of him? Was he taunting him? It already pained him enough when they announced that they were going out. He had to summon all of his willpower to force a smile and congratulate them because he couldn't show Tsuna how much it tortured him.

"I guess you asked permission a little early. Look who's coming now," said Enma, noticing Gokudera running towards them.

Gokudera stopped in front of them, giving a quick nod to Enma in acknowledgement. "Juudaime, Reborn-san asked me to send a message." He handed over a piece of paper. Tsuna took the paper and read aloud:

_Dame-Tsuna, time's up. Get back here in 10 seconds or I'll shoot you._

_With love,_

_Reborn_

Tsuna released a sigh. "If the love he meant is his love for beating me up, then Reborn completely loves me...a lot," he muttered. "That Reborn…always at my tail. Thanks for delivering the message, Hayato."

"Anything for you, Juudaime." Big bouts of explosions coming from the forest made the ground shake suddenly. Gokudera gritted his teeth and added, "I better go see what idiocy that stupid cow and turf-head are doing." He bowed deeply and headed towards the forest.

"I wonder when they'll learn to stop having such childish fights, but I guess that's a part of what I love about them. Except for the paperwork they give me," said Tsuna exasperatedly. "I have to go. Reborn will probably kill me if I don't get back now." He turned to Enma. "Do you want to stay over for dinner? You're very welcome to join us."

"No thanks, Tsuna-kun. I just wanted to see your adorable face again." Enma grinned while pinching both cheeks of the baby-faced boss. He doubted he'd be able to endure seeing Hibari Kyouya with _his _best friend.

Tsuna jokingly glared, but quickly changed into a mirthful laugh. Enma loved hearing his soft laugh. It was like a melody to his ears; a melody that he could listen to no matter how many times it was repeated. "I would love it if you stayed, but I guess we're both kind of busy. Kyouya, see Enma off, okay?" Giving Hibari a quick peck on the cheek, he went back inside the mansion.

Enma watched the short exchange. As the small brunet turned his back, he couldn't help but stare in longing for him. His scarlet eyes showed different emotions. Hurt, disbelief, shock, regret—love.

Hibari did not fail to notice this.

Feeling a gaze focused on him, Enma whipped his head to face the stoic man. He knew that the sharp grey eyes of the black-haired man could read through his mind. Knowing that his feelings were exposed, he didn't bother hiding it anymore. "So, guess you know now," he said nonchalantly.

Hibari let his eyes rest on the younger male before his mouth started moving, "It is the cloud that bites the sky, the cloud that embraces the sky, the cloud that defends the sky."

"I know." Enma wistfully smiled. "The earth and sky were meant to be separated. All the earth can do is watch, knowing that the cloud will always be there for the sky." He looked at the ground, "There's no need to see me off. I can watch for myself anyway." The redhead noticed the other's eyes softening. He inwardly snorted. He didn't need pity nor sympathy, especially from the one who took his love away. He watched as Hibari nodded at him and left.

Tilting his head up, his red eyes stared at the sky. _How painful._ He ruefully smiled. He knew Hibari would treat their short conversation as a secret between the two of them. After all, nothing would be gained if it was exposed. He proceeded to look up, tears slowly cascading from his scarlet orbs.

Clouds were now spread over the once-clear sky.

_It's not possible to separate the cloud and the sky__ because its duty is to protect its beloved sky and forever be by its side._

A cloudless sky was impossible and he knew it.


End file.
